1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement devices; and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of use for measuring a variety of spatial dimensions pertaining to the installation of electrical boxes, outlets switches and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous examples of rulers and tapes, which can be advantageously employed in a plethora of common applications which require installing and building. To some extent, these prior art devices limit the need for manual measurement, and the arithmetic errors associated with cumulative measurement. Accordingly, less skilled persons can utilize these devices to perform an installation, which normally would require expertise.
One example of a conventional measurement device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,590 to Wagner et al. entitled “Disposable Layout Tape”, which is directed solely toward measuring for the positioning of building materials such as studding, joints, and rafters. The measuring device taught by Wagner et al. is a layout tape having an adhesive backing which is left in place within the building upon completion.
Another example is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,780 to Pressey, entitled “Layout Template for Electrical Panel”. Pressey discloses a rectangular sheet with spaced holes for marking where conduits should be located in an electrical panel.
Still another example, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,695 to Bunger, relates to a measuring tool for marking and laying out window frames and parts, and doorframes and parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,203 to Gottlieb discloses a house framing device. A measuring strip geometry has slot like openings 13, 14 placed on both edges of the strip. The device can additionally be provided with slots 5, 6, placed within the strip to measure off a fixed distance from an end thereof. There is no means provided for measuring off a desired dimension from the end; no guidance is provided to mark a cutting line that is horizontal and at a fixed distance from the floor. The width of the strip member is rather narrow making it difficult to place the device squarely on a floor; this is especially the case if the floor is not a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,586 to Marshall discloses a tape measure. The tape measure is marked with indicia on both edges, permitting measurement from either side. The tape is narrow, thin and flexible, making it difficult to lay along a wall when measuring out precise dimensions for an electrical box. In addition, no guidance is provided for placing the tape measure in a vertical orientation or for placing it properly for measurement on a floor which is not flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,303 to Jardine discloses a template for marking the location of junction boxes. A template which is slightly larger than the junction box representing the cutout for a junction box is provided at a fixed distance from one end of this foldable device. Two levels are provided for horizontal and vertical directions. One edge of the device is provided with indicia markings. The overall width of the device is approximately ¾ inch. Since the device is not very wide, it does not position properly when the floor is not flat. Box dimension measurements are accurate only when made according to a template, which provides fixed dimensions of 3 inch×4 inches or 3 inches by 2 inches at a specific height designed by the device. Moreover, the template does not mark off an exact dimension, since the template is larger than the junction box. It is not readily possible to use the Jardine device to place electrical boxes at different locations, since the indicia is only marked on one side of the device. Further, the Jardine device is not very wide and does not automatically pick the highest point on the floor to locate the device and place it in a vertical position using the level. A horizontal line cannot be drawn since indicia are not provided both edges of the device.
There remains a strong need in the art for an easy to use integrated measuring tool that assists the user to properly locate electrical boxes and other electrical fixtures including switches, plugs and the like. Electrical boxes, switches, and plugs must be located in a horizontal plane above the floor at required distances meeting various codes regardless of the horizontal level or flatness of the floor.